


Baseball Game Dreams

by Neverever



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Baseball, Friendship, Gen, Happy Steve Project, Possibly Pre-Slash, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to go to a baseball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball Game Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Project Happy Steve and this Steve is Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Steve.

Steve sat down to read his morning newspaper with his coffee, eggs and bacon breakfast, as part of his regular daily routine. Then he would go on to work out, conduct Avengers training, work on Avengers business, analyze data, or liaise with SHIELD for the Avengers, and deal with whatever came up. But this routine was beginning to grow tedious, even for Steve, who didn’t ask much out of life.

Turning to the sports page, he immediately considered that baseball season would be starting next week. Steve hadn’t seen a game in years (considering the war and the ice) and it would be great to see one. Preferably with a friend or two.

T’Challa wandered into the kitchen. “Good morning, Steve.”

“Good morning,” Steve replied cheerfully. “What do you think of baseball? Season starts next week and the Mets will be playing a home game.”

“Ah, that sounds like good thing to start the spring. Do you know where Tony is?”

The next day, Steve was working with Jan on better strategies for scouting out supervillains in a fight. He was adjusting his gloves when he mentioned the Mets’ opening day. “I haven’t been to a baseball game since, you know, the war.”

“Really? I’ve never been to a baseball game,” Jan replied. She fluttered around Steve’s head. “How much longer, Cap? I’ve got an important dinner tonight with a magazine editor. They want to do an article on me!”

“That’s great, Jan!” Steve said. “So let’s try training with the wind machine.”

While fighting the Wrecking Crew, Steve talked about baseball to Thor. Steve had to explain what baseball was, how it was played, and why people watched sports in between chasing down the various members of the Crew and dodging Thor’s enthusiastic attacks. At the end of the fight, Thor said, “It would be worthwhile to see one of the ball games. Perhaps I shall ask Jane what she thinks of such events, friend Steve.”

Hank didn’t respond at all. He only waved when Steve dropped by his workshop and hinted at a baseball game. Hulk was not particularly interested for Hulk-related reasons, and Bruce’s day out wasn’t due for another couple of weeks. Carol had out of town plans. Vision understood baseball in a technical way but didn’t show interest either.

“So what’s up today, old man?” Clint asked as Steve fiddled with the kitchen coffee maker.

“Training. Lunch with Fury and Hill,” Steve said.

“Sounds fascinating. But I’ve got more exciting plans.”

Steve looked over at Clint spreading peanut butter over toast. He hoped that Clint’s plan involved some weight training to strengthen his left arm injured in a recent dustup with a Kang wanna-be. Not likely given the jeans and t-shirt. “Oh?”

“Going out with Bobbi,” Clint said. “Too nice a day to stay indoors.”

“Baseball’s starting in a couple of days,” Steve hinted. “Nice time to take in a game.”

“Football’s where it’s at these days, Cap. Baseball is for TV.” Clint finished off his coffee. “You should get out more, Cap, seriously. Like me.” He punched Steve’s arm on the way out.

Steve sighed. It was hard to break from routine and somehow he felt guilty for even thinking of taking an afternoon off to watch a baseball game when there was always so much work to do. He gathered up his breakfast and headed to the table.

Tony swept into the kitchen, decked out in a business suit and ranting about something or other in his phone. Finishing off his phone call, he dropped down into a chair next to Steve and snagged a piece of toast off Steve’s plate. “Some days it just does not pay to call into the office,” he sighed.

“What’s the matter, mister?” Steve asked. He always felt lighter in mood when Tony showed up with his bright, copper penny eyes. He wondered what it might feel like to brush Tony’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Nothing a few lawyers can’t solve. Are you going to eat that?” Tony pointed to a piece of stray bacon on Steve’s plate.

“No tofu today?”

Tony narrowed his eyes. They had had the tofu discussion enough times. “New century, Cap. So what are you doing later?”

Steve shrugged. “Training. I need to review some of our recent fights – I’d like to run some analysis on that fight with the Wrecking Crew we had the other day. Then Lunch with Hill and Fury.”

“Hmm, sounds like a complete downer. Say hi to Maria for me.”

“The Mets have their opener tomorrow,” Steve ventured hopefully. He hadn’t asked Tony yet.

But Tony was suddenly engrossed in whatever was on his phone. “That’s interesting, Cap. See you later?” he said as he got up from the table.

“Yes, see you later, Tony.” Steve briefly wondered why he even tried. Tony was a very busy man with his successful business and then as Iron Man. He admired Tony greatly for all that he had accomplished, and he was grateful when Tony had the time to spend with the team.

After getting out of his shower, JARVIS informed Steve that dinner was ready in the kitchen. Steve made his way down, surprised to find the team already sitting around the table eating pizza. “Hey, Cap, pull up a chair,” Jan exclaimed.

Clint gave him the usual hard time about not checking his text messages on the Avengers card while Jan told him about how her dinner had gone with the magazine editor. Thor willingly gave up the last piece of pizza to Steve. Carol had time for a group movie before she took off for Washington. Steve hadn’t smiled this much in a month.

As his friends headed off to the living room to argue over which movie to watch, Tony pushed an envelope at him.

“What’s this, Tony?” Steve asked.

“Just open it.”

Steve found two seats right behind home plate for the Mets’ opening day game. “Tony,” Steve gasped. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah. I cleared my schedule to go with you. Need a Mets hat? Rhodey said that you might want one. Because I can get anything you need.”

“Wow, thanks, Tony.” He smiled broadly at Tony.

“Thank Jan, actually. She figured out you were looking for someone to go to a game with you. I’ll spare you her lecture on ‘Asking! Not Hinting’.”

Steve nodded. He could imagine what Jan said. And not only was he going to see the game, he would get the chance to spend a whole afternoon with Tony. He couldn’t ask for more, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Hey guys, going to join us anytime soon?” Carol shouted from the living room.

“Are we good here, Steve?” Tony asked. “Oh, I’ve arranged with the Fantastic Four to cover the city so you really get the afternoon off. I had to explain the whole baseball thing to Reed.” He shuddered.

In the living room, Jan pointed to the couch for Steve to sit next to her. “Seriously, Cap, just ask next time. We’re all not experts on Steve Hints,” she whispered. She nudged him. “Anyone tell you look more handsome when you smile?”

“I’ll have to try it more often,” Steve replied. “Especially if the Mets win.”


End file.
